


Miss Murder

by DeanGirl2Y5



Series: Supernatural Fanfiction Meme [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, FBI Agent Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl2Y5/pseuds/DeanGirl2Y5





	Miss Murder

_Hey Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Hey, Miss Murder, can I?_  
_Make beauty stay if I_  
_take my life?_

“Miss Murder” by AFI

She leaned back in her chair, placing her cuffed hands behind her head. Special Agent Victor Henricksen was sitting across from her, showing the pictures of each of her victims and naming them. She paid no attention to the names, already knowing who was who. One of those gallon bags was beside him, but she couldn't tell what was in it.

“Now, what do they have in common?” he inquired.

“Me,” she replied.

“No need to be so selfish, Aline. The only reason you are one of the things these people have in common is because you killed them with this.” He picked up the gallon bag and held it up for her to see before placing it on the table, keeping it as close to him as possible.

It was a pickaxe. _Her_ pickaxe.

The brunette tried to keep the amused expression on her face and succeeded, instead looking Henricksen right in his eyes.

“Now, I didn't think you were one to leave crucial pieces of evidence behind, but you did after you murdered Alastair.” He pointed at the picture of a man who looked to be in his early-forties with short reddish-brown hair and a mustache and beard combo. His body was covered by a white sheet, but Aline could see some of the stitches that had been made to cover up the nasty gash that went down his chest to his stomach. A paperclip held the picture to the manilla folder that contained notes pertaining to the case. “Your fingerprints were on the handle.”

She looked back up at Henricksen and asked, “You dickbags honestly think I left it there on accident? Or that I just forgot to wear gloves?”

“That crossed my mind on more than one occasion, Peverell.”

“Oh, come on, Victor. We were on first-name basis for a few minutes, but now you're bringing us back to last-name basis?” She leaned forward, putting her hands back on the table. “Don't you think you've been tracking me down long enough to call me Aline?”

“I'm not on first-name basis with murderers.”

The brunette raised a brow, failing to hide her amusement. “You have no idea.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Her lips quirked into a small smirk. “Nothing you need to worry about right now, Agent Henricksen.”

“Then tell me what these people have in common, then.”

“There's only one thing they have in common, and you're looking right at her.”

“I'll say it again, don't be selfish.”

Her small smirk turned to a full-blown smirk. “It's true, though. I'm the only thing they have in common. I mean, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It could've happened to anyone.”

Henricksen didn't seem very amused by this. On the contrary, he looked very annoyed and very angry. “You think you're funny, don't you?”

She thought about it for a minute before answering. “Honestly, I think I'm adorable.” She checked her watch before looking back at him, that smirk of hers widening.

“What are you smirking about?”

Just then, the door opened and a familiar sandy-blond haired agent walked in, shutting the door behind him. Henricksen looked shocked to see him as Aline glanced up covertly at the camera before looking between both agents. Her smirk disappeared.

“What are you doing?”

“I'm here to help you question her,” he responded, motioning toward the brunette.

“You got taken off the case. It's my job to interrogate her, not you, Winchester.”

She sent a slight smile towards Agent Winchester before letting it disappear before Henricksen could spot it.

He looked back at Henricksen and punched him in the face, hard. The senior agent fell to the floor, clenching his jaw. Aline grabbed the paperclip and used it to pick her handcuffs, the smirk back on her face.

“I was wondering when you'd show up,” she stated, rubbing her wrists.

He raised an eyebrow. “I just wanna know why you let yourself get caught.”

The brunette walked toward him and kissed his cheek. “I wanted to see you again. Is there something wrong with that?”

He shook his head as he picked Henricksen up and put him on the chair. Aline cuffed him to the chair, grabbing the folders afterwards.

“Agent Henricksen, meet my cavalry. Then again you already know him, don't you? I mean, you've been working with him for almost a year.”

“Eleven months today, Ally.”

She smirked widely as she picked up the gallon bag, taking out her bloodied pickaxe.

“I should have known you were helping her, you bastard,” Henricksen stated, glaring at both Aline and the sandy-blond.

She glared at the agent before putting the wooden handle to his throat, choking him with it. “Say it again, Henricksen. I dare you,” she growled.

Agent Winchester put his hand on her chest. “Easy, baby.” He looked over at Henricksen, glaring coldly at him. “Better watch what you call me around her, Vic. She's very protective of me.”

“What, is she your murdering watchdog or something?”

He shook his head before kissing the top of her head, causing her to look at him with a hopeful look in her blue eyes. He nodded, and she bashed the pickaxe into the top of Henricksen's skull as he threw two badges onto the table.

She yanked it out and looked back at him, breathing heavily. The brunette shoved him into the wall and kissed his lips hungrily before he, reluctantly, pushed her away.

“Not now,” he ordered, causing her to lower her head submissively and bury her face into his neck. “Later.”

“'m sorry, Dean. I just missed you so much.” Her voice was slightly muffled by his neck.

Dean grabbed her chin and made her look into his hazel-green eyes, stroking her cheek gently with his other hand. “It's alright, but Sammy's waiting for us. We'll play later.”  
She smiled and nodded, letting him drag her away from the interrogation room and out of the building through the emergency exit.


End file.
